minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Error 909: NoNames
NoNames is a Minecraft creepypasta (obviously). I first saw him on my personal world, with my friend, Minnie1236. We were just building our house, y'know, the basics of Minecraft. We had made beds, chests, crafting tables, and furnaces, and put them around the house. It wasn't too good, but it was decent. We were going to sleep because it was night. I heard a hissing sound. I assumed it was just a creeper nearby, and that it couldn't see us since there were no windows, and they can't see through glass anyway. But night wouldn't go on. We were both in our beds, so why wasn't it working? I got out of my bed and checked the Player List... It was me, him, and then there was this other guy. He had a black face with red eyes. And you know that font in Minecraft with all of the numbers/letters/symbols just flashing? Well that was his name. I took a screenshot and looked at it. It caught the name while it actually said something. His name was, well, "NoNames". Creepy enough. We moved on, and tried to find this guy. We went outside for a while, but found nothing. Then we went back to the house. It was obsidian now, and the doors were iron; there was lit netherrack all around the house. Then we were kicked, and the error message was, "Server failed. Error 909: NoNames". I started writing this stuff down because it was super creepy. Then my lights shut off, but my computer stayed on even thought it was plugged in. This was no normal power outage. This was something else. Something more sinister. I went into the config and kicked him. Then me and my friend went back on the server. He was still there. Except, now, everything in the world was obsidian, the trees were made of dirt, and the leaves were netherrack. I typed in the chat, "Who are you? What do you want?" I got a response. "Scanning.....Threat detected.....Terminating." At this time I was recording with my phone, but later, it was removed from my phone's history and photos. The same message appeared, "Server failed. Error 909: NoNames". At this time I was getting pissed off. I shut down the server, banned him with the console, and restarted the server. We went back on. Everything was normal again. Then I started to record for YouTube. I pressed F5, and it showed me my skin. It was entirely black, it had red eyes, and there was red on my hands. I assumed that meant blood. I went on other servers. Same skin. I thought that my computer had been corrupted at this point, and so I shut it off. I walked to the TV Room and turned on the XBox. I played Minecraft there. My friend came on, and we used the same seed, and built the same things. But then another player joined. This was weird, considering it was invite only, not a public server. His name was NoNames. Damnit! I went to my phone to try to call my friend, but it went to FaceTime instead for some reason. But this wasn't my friends number! This number was different. When they accepted the FaceTime, I was about to say "Sorry! Wrong number.". But when I tried to hang up, it didn't. The screen was just black. "Is this a prank?" I asked. Then some red appeared and there was some screaming. Then, it played the old Minecraft death sound, the one that went, "Uhn", in a male's voice. Now, don't go thinking this guy is like Entity 303 or Null or Lick or Herobrine or something. He's way different. This one can hack onto you're electronic appliances. I assumed that was why the power went out. I went down to the basement and flipped the switch in the breaker. It worked, but when I flicked it back on, I was shocked so hard it forced me against the wall. I just went and watched TV. The only channel that was on was called Error. The channel number was 909. Oh my god. I just fled the house and went to my friend's house. Category:Entity 303 Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliffhanger